Slider-watercocks using flat components as gating or blocking components are known. In one of these known water faucets, a slider plate is pivotably mounted on as axis parallel to the direction of flow. The flow orifice will vary with rotation of this plate and in relation to the contour of the slider. The drawback of such a faucet consists in the requirement of rotation for adjustment of the flow cross-section.
Furthermore, water faucets with simple sliders are also known; however, they are not readily suited to control the flow rate of a warm or hot liquid. Accordingly, prior watercocks with sliders have not been entirely satisfactory.